


You Care

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Works [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Mike Wheeler in Love, Post S4, mother robin, they just bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by this post: https://stincorrect.tumblr.com/post/620653932490915840/mike-robin-robin-mhm-mike-can-i-ask-you
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	You Care

Mike didn’t know what brought him to family video today. He was exhausted with a huge head ache but his feet lead him here instead of home. He hasn’t had any sleep due to him staying the hospital over night with Will. Will, who was just hurt and no matter what the world won’t let him win. And yet, Will still gave Mike his smiles and his laughter even when he’s in the worst situation possible for him. There was this special pattern his heart followed whenever Will Byers laughed, and there was an even more special one when Will laughed because of him.

He doesn’t get it.

Mike entered the family video and was smacked in the face with the cool air coming from the air conditioner. The video space only had a few other kids his age here, along with a small family in the children’s isle.

“Harrington is on his lunch break”, Robin spoke as she came around the counter. She looked bored of the conversation already even though Mike never even spoke a word. “Oh that’s fine. I was just looking for something to..”

What was he looking for? An alternative universe where he wasn’t confused about his feelings? A new dimension where Will Byers was happy? A chick flick?

Robin leaned up against the counter and gave him a flat face. “Well, you are a bit indecisive, huh?”

Mike looked around the store and walked a little bit closer to Robin, who responded by giving him a raised eyebrow.

“Can I ask you a question?”, Mike can tell she must know what he feels right? Why else would he end up here? Robin just has to get it.

“You just did.”

She’s a big smart-ass.

“I- Never mind.”, he began to walk over to the exit. Stupid, stupid, _stupid .Why would she get it? She’s probably in love with Steve Harrington._

_“_ Hey, kid! Um, go ahead and ask your question.” Robin hopped up on the counter and made a motion for him to come back over here. Her bored and sarcastic face gone with a clear sense of nervousness and curiosity.

Mike approached the counter and stood straight up. He was taller than her when she was standing and when she was sitting on a counter. Jesus, fuck. Mike is a freak.

“So you know about Will, right?”

Sympathy seemed to wash over Robin and she gave a small nod. Everyone knew in Hawkins what happened. Well what the government wants them to think. Apparently Will and his friends were off in the woods fucking around like typical teenagers do and an animal spooked them. They ran away, scared but Will got his leg stuck and torn it in away no one has ever seen.

What really happened was a few weeks earlier when they were fighting for their lives in the Upside-down and the demogorgon almost got Will. They did have to run, and Mike -terrified- looked back for a moment to see Will stuck. He was in pain and Mike had to help grab him before running back into the gate.

Yeah, typical teenagers fucking around.

“Well, here’s the thing. He’s in the hospital and I’m scared he doesn’t feel safe?”, Mike questioned himself out loud. Is that what it was? Mike scared Will doesn’t feel safe?

Robin made a small ‘hmm’. “Is that it?”

Mike paused and put his fingers through his slightly longer curly hair. “No. I”, he decides to tread lightly, “I want him to know that I want him to be safe.”

“You want Will to know that you want him safe. Really?”, she looked unimpressed.

“Kinda? Yes. No?”, he put his head down on the counter. “I don’t know”

Robin awkwardly patted his head and got off the counter onto the side for employees only. He looked up to see her sitting in a proper chair, not sitting quite right. _The hell? Can she not sit straight? What’s up with her and Will not knowing how to use a chair?_

“So, you want Bowl-cut kid to know you care?”

“Bowl-cut kid?”

She gave a content nod.

“Yes, I want him to know I care. But not like the others.”, he knew that for sure. Mike knew Lucas, Dustin, El, and Max cared but not as much as himself. He wanted Will to know that he was on his brain 24/7. That at night he would lay there and hope that Will Byers is in his bed sleeping about whatever fantasy world that his brain came up with. 

Robin gave a small smile and Mike detected a little bit of a sparkle in her eye. To Mike, Robin Buckley sure was a strange creature. It’s like she knew things nobody else does, or she processes things 10x times fast than everyone.

“Mike”, she started, “it’s sounds like you want to be the favorite.”

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to say ‘no, i just care like everyone else’ but even he knows he’s lying. He doesn’t want to be ‘everyone else’. Mike wanted to stand out in Will’s life more than Will stood out in his own. How does he respond to Robin’s obvious answer,although hes in denial about it/.

A family with a younger brother and a sister about Robin’s age approached the heck out. Mike backed away and mumbled a sorry. 

The older brunette girl handed the dvds over to Robin and mumbled a quiet apology for being too loud. Robin’s face heated up and said, “No problem. We didn’t even hear you guys.” The other girl gave a small laugh and they walked out with the movies.

Robin gave that girl a look Mike has only ever seen on himself. “What’s her name?”, Mike found himself asking her.

“Tammy Thompson”

She looked out the window and her eyes followed the girl until she was no longer in sight. “Old friend?”

Robin let out a bitter laugh, “Yeah.”

“You want to be her favorite?”

Robin gave him a soft look before sitting back down. “I guess so.”

Mike thanked his feet for leading him into this store because Robin does get it. 

“I feel bad for feeling like this. A part of me hates it. I feel so wrong and-”

“Shut up”, Robin said as serious as she could muster. Mike stopped, surprised by that response.

“Excuse me-”

“ **Shut up**!”

Robin looked ready to fall into tears at the sight of Mike. “Don’t you ever”, she took a deep breath, “feel wrong about who you care for.” Her voice spoke with true genuine words. “No matter what fuck faces out there say, they _don’t determine shit_. Okay?”

Suddenly everything clicked in Mike’s brain. _She did get it_.

Mike grabbed one of her hands, maybe out of appreciation or comfort to both of them, and said “Okay.” A mutual understanding for both of them.

Their moment was ruined when a very loud man came into the store. “Henderson, for the last time, I’m not giving you a _rated R movie_!”

“Why not- oh hey Mike. Robin, what’s wrong?”, Dustin wore a concerned face and Steve ran over to her. “What’s wrong, Robin?”

Robin let go of Mike’s hand and wiped a tear that was bound to fall. “Nothing-”. Before she could finish Steve turned to Mike. “What the hell, dude? You broke Robin!”

Mike shrugged and looked at Robin, who gave him a reassuring look. A look that says _I’ll handle this dingus_. Mike nodded and gave a small salute, “I gotta hospital guy to go visit.”

Dustin shouted across the store, “Tell Will I said ‘hi’!”

“Got it!”

When he opened the door Robin came over to him, “Mike?”

Mike stopped to look at this brave and powerful girl in front of him. “Yeah?”

“Tell him what you told me. Tell him you care about him. Do it before you say hi for Dustin too.”

Mike smirked and gave a _will do_.

Time to go see Bowl-cut Kid.


End file.
